


Dancing with a Stranger

by Kat_Penny21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, Dancing, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sassy Lydia, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Penny21/pseuds/Kat_Penny21
Summary: This was inspired by the song 'Dancing with a Stranger' by Sam Smith. Listening to it on the radio got me thinking about our boys. Enjoy





	Dancing with a Stranger

Stiles hadn't planned on going out tonight but no wasn't a word that Lydia often heard.  
She had burst into his room earlier and demanded he get dressed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Up, we're going out."  
"Dammit Lydia, no."  
"What was that?"  
"Just...I'm good right here."  
"No...you have been wallowing for weeks and you're starting to depress me. Your rooms a mess and when last did you shower?"  
"Uhm well...I can't remember."

Scrunching her nose she stepped further into my room walking to my closet.  
I stayed laying on my be too tired to make a move.  
After a while something heavy fell on my face.

"Here, go shower and get dressed. I'll be downstairs."  
"I don't..."  
Before I could finish, she walked out knowing I'd eventually follow.

I got up and went to the bathroom. As I stood waiting for the shower to warm up I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognise this person. It has been 4 weeks and 3 days since he left. No word, no note, no goodbye. Derek.  
Even just thinking his name made me want to crawl back into bed. But knowing Lydia, it would be futile.

So I got in, got out and put on the clothes I was given. I styled my hair and tried to atleast look presentable.  
Lydia had given me one of my better jeans. Black skinny with ripped knees, a black undershirt and a black and red ckeckered button-up.  
Paired with my black converse, I had to admit I didn't look too bad.  
Satisfied, I took the stairs to the living room where Lydia was waiting.  
She gave me an appraising look before saying, "Good, let's go."  
"Where we going Lydia?"  
"Jungle"  
Huffing and throwing my hands in the air, I knew there was no use fighting with her. Resigned to my fate, I followed her to her car.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The music was loud and the bass was low thrumming through my body. After getting a drink at the bar we moved towards the dance floor.

"Look Stiles, I know you're hurting but you need to move on. Derek isn't coming back." She gave me a tentative smile which was rare for her.  
"I know, it's just what we were becoming, I thought it might be forever. If mates were a thing, I think we might have been it."

Downing the rest of my beer, I grabbed her hand and moved to the dance floor.  
"Ok, let's just get drunk and enjoy ourselves."  
Lydia beemed.

Closing my eyes I gave myself over to the beat. Swaying and moving until I was sweating. Every now and then Lydia would put another beer in my hand and I would down it.  
After about an hour I felt a body pressing up behind me. Not really caring who it was but enjoying the warmth, I pressed back into them.  
From the solid chest and the stiffness pressing into my lower back I knew it was a guy. Hands settled on my waist and we continued dancing.  
By this time I was well on my way to being drunk. I opened my eyes and caught Lydia's.  
"Are you ok?" she mouthed to me where she was across the dance floor.  
I just smiled and pushed back into the hard body behind me.

Of course, this would be when my brain started comparing. The hands on my waist that weren't big enough, the shoulders that weren't wide enough. Everything always came back to Derek.  
Extracting myself from whomever was behind me, I went to the bathroom.  
Dammit Derek, why'd you have to leave me!!!

After washing my hands I dried them on my pants. Feeling my phone, I took it out. Staring back at me was a picture of Derek laughing which I had taken while he had been distracted.  
I flipped through my contacts and found his name. Hesitating for only a second, I pressed dial. As usual it just rang but unlike previously it didn't go to voicemail. At first I thought the call had dropped but then I froze.

"Stiles?"  
"Der...Derek?"  
"Whats wrong, where are you?"  
"What the hell man? I've been trying for weeks and now you answer? I've finally stopped wondering what the fuck I did that you had to leave. I've finally gone out and have been dancing with a stranger for the past couple of hours trying to forget you. What the fuck man?" Gulping down a couple of breaths, there was silence at the other end. After a few tense seconds Derek finally spoke.

"Stiles, what do you mean you're trying to forget me?" Derek's voice sounded gruff and unsure.  
"Uh..."  
"No Stiles, what do you mean what you did?" " I left because I overheard you talking to Scott. I left because you said that you didn't like me. I heard you and I heard your heartbeat, you weren't lying. I left because obviously what we had was only a convenience for sex. So don't you make it sound like you're trying to get over me. That's bullshit Stiles!"

Confused and truly astounded at the amount of words I had just heard, I was speechless.  
" Bye Stiles."  
" No wait, Derek!!!" I shouted before the call disconnected.  
"What?", Derek said sounding annoyed.  
"Fuck...ok. This is not how it was suppose to go. I did not want to tell you this over the phone."  
"When I told Scott I didn't like you it was true" On the other end I could hear Derek breathing harshly, I quickly continued.  
"What you didn't hear, obviously, was the next part. I don't like you because I love you."  
There was stuttering from the other end.  
" I love you dumbass. You know Scott is always slow on the uptake. I was explaining to him that what I felt wasn't casual. What I felt was more."

Thinking Derek had hung up I checked my phone and heard a quiet voice.  
"You love me?"  
"Yes."  
Frustrated that I couldn't see Derek's face or more importantly, what his eyebrows were doing, I sighed.

"Derek, where are you?"  
"I'm about 2 hours away in the next town over. I couldn't go further."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Stiles, I couldn't leave my mate. It physically hurts being away from you."  
Everything stutters to a halt, all the noise disappearing.  
"You mean..."  
"Yes Stiles, you're my mate. I love you too."  
"Derek come home."  
"I'm on my way baby, I'm on my way."


End file.
